This invention relates to a hockey puck practice shooting device and more particularly to such a device which will return the puck to its initial position to permit rapid successive practice shots.
In the past, it has been a well known training technique in a variety of sports to repeatedly perform a particular aspect of the game in order to develop technique, coordination and strength. Examples of this are serving in tennis, batting in baseball and driving in golf. While this type of training is particularly advantageous for young developing players, one of the problems in providing equipment for it is to adequately simulate actual conditions in a manner which may be made conveniently available to a large number of players.
In hockey, this problem is amplified by the fact that the game is played on ice which causes practice availability to be seasonally restricted and, as well, very expensive. On actual ice conditions it is well known to practice shooting a hockey puck in rapid succession by lining up a number of pucks and shooting them in sequence. This same technique has been used on a simulated surface when ice is not available, but in addition to locating a suitable surface, it necessarily involves the disadvantages of acquiring a large number of pucks and retrieving them each time after they have been shot.